


Trouble's Just the Bits in Between

by minnabird



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Interplanetary Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose do a lot of world-saving, but what they both like best is simply traveling, seeing the wonders of the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble's Just the Bits in Between

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a Christmas gift for my friend Lea, with whom I share an OTP.

“Where is it? Where are we now?”

Rose is wearing that smile, the one that speaks volumes of anticipation and curiosity and wonder. The one that says, _I’m ready to go running out to meet whatever’s out there_. It’s the same smile the Doctor’s wearing.

He stands, hand on the door, raising his eyebrows, and she shifts, her smile widening. “Come on, where are we?”

With a flourish, the Doctor opens the door, proclaiming, “Barcelona!”

“ _Really_?” she asks, laughing with delight. “I thought you’d made it up!” She dashes to the door, then stops, stock-still, eyes widening. “Oh my God,” she says.

Before her, a vista of color and too many shapes to know what to do with opens up. It’s like a jungle, if a jungle is all colors of the rainbow and full of trees that curve and zig-zag as they grow up towards the sky. They’re trees, if trees wriggle and dance to the song of the birds. And it’s only loosely birdsong; more like a symphony of twittering and tweets, joining together into one cohesive and harmonious whole.

And there, weaving among the trees, are three spotted dogs, sans noses.

“Come on,” the Doctor says, holding out his hand, wiggling the fingers. “If we go through these trees, I _think_ we might be just in time for a Verigi concert.”

Rose doesn’t ask what a Verigi is, or what sort of concert they put on. That’s half the fun: discovering what the Doctor means.

So Rose grabs his hand, and they set off through the trees at a brisk jog. As they pass, little red flowers take flight, twirling round them. Rose laughs again, and the Doctor laughs with her, and Rose thinks, _This is my favorite part._


End file.
